User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie in Space Part 2
Cuddles and Toothy falls down a hole, landing a little rough, they are in the sewers, now, baby!* Both: Ow. Cuddles: *As they walks to their hiding spot/home!* Don't worry. They SHOULD be happy to see us returning back home, even if we doesn't have any food with us. Uh, welp. Uh, sure? *Shrugs as he is walking* *They crouches under a door, which is in a weird position, over, them, they are back "Home" right now!* Hey, guys! We're back home! *Giggles is sitting on the stairs, Lumpy is relaxing on the couch, and Petunia lies on an old mattress on the floor* *Cuddles places down his backpack on the floor* (Sorry, and that's right, Cuddles WAS using a backpack before when he and Toothy was in the city at start, btw, sorry for not saying, btw!) Cuddles: Well, guys. We unfortunately didn't got any food with us. But, uh, the good news is that, welp, we are back, home. Giggles: *Gets up from the stairs* Oh, Cuddles! *Walks up to him* Did you, uh, *She sits on Cuddles' arms, right, now!* did you give me those flowers i asked you to get to me? *Giggles bats her eyes to Cuddles!* Cuddles: Nope. *Cuddles drops Giggles on the floor and walks away from her* Giggles: *Falls butt for sure first on the ground/floor* OOF! <:(, Hm. Petunia: <:(, Sigh, once, again, another day without anything to eat. HOW MUCH longer do we have to even live like this? Lumpy: Yeah, man, this ain't fair, man. I would like you to find anything to eat or drink so i can finally be happy. Mother-Truckers. (Keep in mind, be pretty sure to keep in mind, i won't include anything that is a swearing word, i added this word for fun, ok, btw?) This isn't fair to any of us, at, all! >:/! HMPH! *Lumpy crosses his arms!* Toothy: Hey, guys! Look on the bright side! At least we have each other, right, guys? And hey! I just noticed that we don't have to deal with zombies anymore for a very long time, right, guys? Narrator: But JUST as Toothy have just said that, The Zombies CAME! *The Zombies have finded their secret hide-out/Home!* Oh, No! Cuddles: *Camera zooms in to his face* Here we go, again! Lumpy: *Jumps out of the couch* Hey, man! Don't worry, man! That door is PERFECTLY safe, it will block The Zombies from getting inside then here! *Thumbs up, and closes his eyes!* I have done that all by myself! Hm-Hm! *The Zombies knocks down the door, resulting with what Lumpy just said, explaining that they are screwed right now!* Eh, nvm, uh, guys? How about you guys runs away, i will take care of those zombies! YEAH! *Lumpy charges at The Zombies!* Cuddles: -_- *Facepalms* Z_> He's an idiot! Lumpy: *Looking at his friends* RUN! FELLAS! RUN! *Lumpy COMPLETELY ruins everything that blocked The Zombies before, so he can fight them!* How do ya like my butt, man? *Lumpy fights with The Zombies!* Narrator: Cuddles and the others was running upstairs! *Cuddles and his friends is doing so!* They was thinking that they have gotten away from The Zombies, but, upstairs: THERE WAS A ZOMBIE THAT WAS BLOCKING THE DOOR! *There was also an annoying Narrator, who had to yell so loud during this darn part!* Cuddles: Pffft, don't worry about this, guys. I'll take care of him. Look at me! COME ON! *Cuddles kicks at The Zombie, causing it to fall down!* All right! Just time to open the door! *Cuddles bangs his head on the door* OW! *Then he just simply opens it* Giggles: Wait, where's Lumpy? *They all stops running* Petunia: Yeah, where is he? *Lumpy suddenly runs after them!* Lumpy: GUYS! Don't run that fast, wait for me, mother-truckers! *The dead zombie then was falling on Lumpy, as it was close to fall again, Lumpy trips with it!* *Then Lumpy is luckily outside with the others!* Phew, man! You know what, guys? I can't stand this anymore! Ya know what? I used to be a stand-up comedian, astronaut, baby-sitter, trucker, farmer, scientist, police, firefighter, doctor, magician, ski patroller, amusement park owner, plumber, engineer, genie, scoutmaster, surfer, mailman, teacher, Santa Claus, lifeguard, janitor, vampire, etc. I HAVE SO MANY JOBS, BABY! How is this possible? And now! I am just almost dead! *Faints, still awake tho, he is just so irritated/annoyed how his current life is, btw!* Really, i am so irritated right now, and i am not gonna risk this anymore! *Breathes!* Giggles: Daw, and now, we have to find another home! ;( *Cries!* *Giggles sits on the ground, next to Lumpy!* Petunia: Sigh, and ya know, too bad that Disco Bear isn't with us anymore! He was helping us way many times, we was able to survive quite often, more, easily! Tooty: Yes, sigh, but Disco Bear is... ;( DEAD! *Sobs!* Lumpy: Hm, i also miss Disco Bear! ;(, He was like, my best friend, or, something! Cuddles: HEY! Guys, what are you all sobbing about, i mean ALOT to this team! I mean, all Disco Bear was, is just a bear clone version of me, with afro, and clothes! *Laughs* He is JUST like me! Petunia: :O! Wait a minute! Speaking of clones, isn't Disco Bear just a clone in the first place? I mean, shouldn't there be more versions of him in space? Giggles: *Looks confused at the sky!* SPACE? How are we going to be able to get up to space anyway, pretty, lady? Really? Lumpy: Yeah, heck, we don't even have a spaceship or anything! We got nothing! Nothing, left! Petunia: Ahem, Lumpy, you have a random button, how about you press it? Lumpy: *Facepalms, then picks it up from his pocket!* I almost forgot about it, btw, right! *Presses the button, and out of the sky, a random spaceship landed NEAR them!* Petunia: Thanks, Lumpy! You and your inventions are the best! Lumpy: *Blushes* XD! Hah-hah! Cuddles: *As everybody enters the spaceship!* Hey, Toothy, do you even know how to fly a spaceship? Toothy: Ok, everybody! Let's take off! Lumpy: Uh, man, take off what, our hats? I don't even wear one, i even is hat-less! *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts